Game of Thrones-Temporada 5
La quinta temporada de la serie Game of Thrones fue confirmada el 8 de abril de 2014Game of Thrones Renewed for Season 5 and Season 6 (8 de abril 2014) IGN (en inglés) y fue estrenada el 12 de abril de 2015. Reparto y personajes Artículo principal: Lista de actores de la serie de televisión *Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey como Cersei Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Jaime Lannister *Emilia Clarke como Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington como Jon Nieve *Maisie Williams como Arya Stark *Sophie Turner como Sansa Stark *Aidan Gillen como Petyr Baelish *Natalie Dormer como Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham como Davos Seaworth *Stephen Dillane como Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten como Melisandre *Kerry Ingram como Shireen Baratheon *Alfie Allen como Hediondo *Iwan Rheon como Ramsay Bolton *Michael McElhatton como Roose Bolton *Hannah Murray como Elí *Owen Teale como Alliser Thorne *John Bradley como Samwell Tarly *Nathalie Emmanuel como Missandei *Michiel Huisman como Daario Naharis *Joel Fry como Hizdahr zo Loraq *Ian McElhinney como Barristan Selmy *Jacob Anderson como Gusano Gris *Iain Glen como Jorah Mormont *Jerome Flynn como Bronn *Roger Ashton-Griffiths como Mace Tyrell *Anton Lesser como Qyburn *Julian Glover como Gran Maestre Pycelle *Conleth Hill como Varys *Dean-Charles Chapman como Tommen Baratheon *Eugene Simon como Lancel Lannister *Ian Beattie como Meryn Trant *Finn Jones como Loras Tyrell *Will Tudor como Olyvar *Mark Gatiss como Tycho Nestoris *Indira Varma como Ellaria Arena *Gwendoline Christie como Brienne Tarth *Daniel Portman como Podrick Payne *Hafþór Björnsson como Gregor Clegane *Ian Gelder como Kevan Lannister *Ciaran Hinds como Mance Rayder Nuevas incorporaciones *Jonathan Pryce como el Gorrión Supremo *Keisha Castle-Hughes como Obara Arena *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers como Tyene Arena *Jessica Henwick como Nymeria Arena *Enzo Cilenti como Yezzan zo Qaggaz *DeObia Oparei como Areo Hotah *Toby Sebastian como Trystane Martell *Alexander Siddig como Doran MartellNuevo cast anunciado (25 de julio 2014) Winter is Coming (en inglés) *J.J. Murphy como Denys Mallister *Hannah Waddingham como la septa Unella *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje como MalkoNuevo cast anunciado (17 de octubre 2014) Winter is coming (en inglés) *Nell Williams como joven Cersei Lannister *Jodhi May como Maggy la Rana *Reece Noi como MossadorTitles for Game of Thrones season five episodes 5-7 have been revealed; plus, a character renamed (21 de marzo 2015) Watchers on the Wall *Elizabeth Cadwallader como Lollys Stokeworth *Farse Marsay como Niña Abandonada *Michael Condron como Bowen Marsh *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson como Gregor Clegane *Birgitte Hjort Sørensen como Karsi *Zahary Baharov como Loboda Cambio de reparto *Nell Tiger Free como Myrcella Baratheon *Ross O'Hennessy como Casaca de Matraca Episodios Las guerras venideras *Título original: The Wars to Come *Director: Michael Slovis *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 12 de abril de 2015 La reina Cersei Lannister (Lena Headey) y su mellizo, Ser Jaime (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau), se adaptan a un mundo sin su padre. Varys (Conleth Hill) le revela una conspiración a Tyrion Lannister (Peter Dinklage). Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) se enfrenta a una nueva amenaza para su reinado. Jon Nieve (Kit Harington) está atrapado entre dos reyes.Game Of Thrones Season 5: First Three Episodes Plot Synopses Released (7 de marzo 2015) ComicBook.com La Casa de Negro y Blanco *Título original: The House of Black and White *Director: Michael Slovis *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 19 de abril de 2015 Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) llega a Braavos. Pod (Daniel Portman) y Brienne Tarth (Gwendoline Christie) se meten en problemas en el camino. La reina Cersei (Lena Headey) teme por la seguridad de su hija en Dorne cuando Ellaria Arena (Indira Varma), busca venganza por la muerte del príncipe Oberyn Martell. El rey Stannis Baratheon (Stephen Dillane) propone algo a Jon Nieve (Kit Harington) mientras un consejero tienta a Daenerys (Emilia Clarke).Game Of Thrones Season 5: First Three Episodes Plot Synopses Released (7 de marzo 2015) ComicBook.com Gorrión Supremo *Título original: High Sparrow *Director: Mark Mylod *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 26 de abril de 2015 En Braavos, Arya (Maisie Williams) encuentra al Dios de Muchos Rostros. En Desembarco del Rey, la reina Margaery Tyrell (Natalie Dormer) disfruta de su nuevo marido. Tyrion (Peter Dinklage) y Varys (Conleth Hill) caminan por el Puente Largo de Volantis.Game Of Thrones Season 5: First Three Episodes Plot Synopses Released (7 de marzo 2015) ComicBook.com Hijos de la arpía *Título original: Sons of the Harpy *Director: Mark MylodDirectors for Game of Thrones Season 5 announced (15 de julio 2014) Winter Is Coming *Guionista: Dave Hill *Fecha de estreno: 3 de mayo de 2015 La Fe Militante crece cada vez más agresiva. Jaime Lannister (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) y Bronn (Jerome Flynn) viajan hacia el sur. Ellaria Arena (Indira Varma) y las Serpientes de Arena abogan por la venganza. Matad al chico *Título original: Kill the BoyTitles for Game of Thrones season five episodes 5-7 have been revealed; plus, a character renamed (21 de marzo 2015) Watchers on the Wall *Director: Jeremy PodeswaDirectors for Game of Thrones Season 5 announced (15 de julio 2014) Winter Is Coming *Guionista: Bryan Cogman *Fecha de estreno: 10 de mayo de 2015 Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) toma una difícil decisión en Meereen. Jon Nieve (Kit Harington) recluta la ayuda de una alianza inesperada. Brienne Tarth (Gwendoline Christie) busca a Sansa Stark (Sophie Turner). Theon Greyjoy (Alfie Allen) permanece bajo el control de Ramsay Bolton (Iwan Rheon).Game of Thrones Season 5 Episodes 4-8 official sinopsis (27 de abril 2015) Winter is Coming Nunca doblegado, nunca roto *Título original: Unbowed, Unbent, UnbrokenTitles for Game of Thrones season five episodes 5-7 have been revealed; plus, a character renamed (21 de marzo 2015) Watchers on the Wall *Director: Jeremy PodeswaDirectors for Game of Thrones Season 5 announced (15 de julio 2014) Winter Is Coming *Guionista: Bryan Cogman *Fecha de estreno: 17 de mayo de 2015 Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) emprende su aprendizaje. Jorah Mormont (Iain Glen) y Tyrion Lannister (Peter Dinklage) se topan con esclavistas. Trystane Martell (Toby Sebastián) y Myrcella Baratheon (Nell Tiger gratuito) hacen planes. Jaime Lannister (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) y Bronn (Jerome Flynn) llegan a su destino. Las Serpientes de Arena atacan.Game of Thrones Season 5 Episodes 4-8 official sinopsis (27 de abril 2015) Winter is Coming El regalo *Título original: The GiftTitles for Game of Thrones season five episodes 5-7 have been revealed; plus, a character renamed (21 de marzo 2015) Watchers on the Wall *Director: Miguel SapochnikDirectors for Game of Thrones Season 5 announced (15 de julio 2014) Winter Is Coming *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 24 de mayo de 2015 Jon Nieve (Kit Harington) se prepara para el conflicto. Sansa Stark (Sophie Turner) trata de hablar con Theon (Alfie Allen). Brienne Tarth (Gwendoline Christie) espera una señal. Stannis Baratheon (Stephen Dillane) continúa con su terquedad. Jaime Lannister (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) intenta volver a conectar con la familia.Game of Thrones Season 5 Episodes 4-8 official sinopsis (27 de abril 2015) Winter is Coming Casa Austera *Título original: Hardhome *Director: Miguel Sapochnik *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 31 de mayo de 2015 Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) avanza en su formación. Sansa (Sophie Turner) se enfrenta a un viejo amigo. Cersei Lannister (Lena Headey) se decide a luchar. Jon Nieve (Kit Harington) emprende un viaje.Game of Thrones Season 5 Episodes 4-8 official sinopsis (27 de abril 2015) Winter is Coming Danza de dragones *Título original: The Dance of DragonsYa tenemos el título del 5×09 de Juego de Tronos: The Dance of Dragons (La danza de Dragones) (12 de mayo 2015) Los Siete Reinos *Director: David Nutter *Fecha de estreno: 7 de junio de 2015 Stannis Baratheon (Stephen Dillane) se enfrenta a una problemática decisión. Jon Nieve (Kit Harington) regresa al Muro. Mace Tyrell (Roger Ashton-Griffiths) visita el Banco de Hierro de Braavos. Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) se encuentra con alguien de su pasado. Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) supervisa a regañadientes una celebración tradicional de lucha. Misericordia *Título original: Mother's Mercy *Director: David Nutter *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 14 de junio de 2015 Stannis (Stephen Dillane) marcha. Daenerys (Emilia Clarke) está rodeada de extraños. Cersei (Lena Headey) busca perdón. Jon (Kit Harington) es desafiado. Banda Sonora Original La BSO de la quinta temporada de Game of Thrones fue compuesta por Ramin Djawadi. Fue lanzada el 9 de junio de 2015. La componen 18 pistas. Pistas Referencias Categoría:Game of Thrones (serie TV) Categoría:Temporada 5